lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile (The Brightest Star)
Crocodile is a male crocodile. Biography Backstory Crocodile is a character who lived under Mohatu's reign. After the king helps him gain the trust of other animals, Crocodile becomes a good friend of Mohatu. ''The Brightest Star In ''The Brightest Star, a terrible drought takes hold of the Pride Lands. Mohatu, the Lion King, sets out in search of another water source. Upon reaching a jungle oasis, he finds Crocodile crying in the Great River. He calls out to the crocodile and asks him what's wrong, and the fearsome reptile swims to the bank and explains that he is lonely, for he has no friends. Mohatu asks Crocodile if he has ever given the other animals a reason to fear him and Crocodile admits that he bit Hippo's tail once. Mohatu tells Crocodile that he must regain their trust, but Crocodile doesn't see how it's possible, for the other animals won't even get near the river. Mohatu tells Crocodile to leave it to him; he then introduces himself as the king of the Pride Lands. Mohatu journeys across the oasis and asks the other animals why they will not drink from the river. Hippo admits that she is afraid of Crocodile, and the other animals will not go near the river so long as Hippo is afraid. Not long after this, Mohatu journeys back to his own land and tells his subjects about the Great River. Zebra races ahead of the other animals and reaches the river first, but gets stuck in quicksand in his haste. Mohatu calls to Crocodile and asks him to help Zebra. Though the other animals are scared of Crocodile's intimidating appearance, the faithful crocodile gives Zebra his tail to use as a means of escaping the quicksand. Zebra thanks Crocodile profusely and Crocodile gladly accepts his gratitude. From that day forward, Pride Landers journeyed to the Great River without fear. Crocodile was always kind to them and they were provided with a steady source of water throughout the drought. Even after the Pride Lands regained their waterholes, Mohatu never forgot his old friend. He often came to visit Crocodile, who now had many friends. Physical appearance Crocodile has the ordinary crocodile appearance. His scales are green, his underbelly is mud-green, and his eyes are red with yellow scleras. He is considerably large and intimidating. Personality and traits Despite his obvious advantage in size and strength, Crocodile does not desire dominance. Instead, he wants to be liked and have many friends. This is hard for other animals to accept and Crocodile often finds himself alone, which does not mix well with his friendly attitude. He is somewhat naive, though his willingness to help is sincere. In addition to being brave, he is also fiercely loyal and eager to be liked. Trivia * It's hinted that Crocodile lives in the same oasis where Timon and Pumbaa made their home in ''The Lion King. Gallery Crochar2.jpg|Crocodile greets Mohatu Crochar3.jpg|Crocodile rescues Zebra Category:Characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Males